


【鳴佐】『Well, just look at what you've done.』

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

『Well, just look at what you've done.』

 

#冰淇淋車

#系列文 

#前文 時間點前『Don't You Dare Forget The dark.』(R18) (路人佐)  
『You can dig so deep for scars.』(R18) (鳴佐)  
『Life is trying me.』(鳴佐)  
#相關文 時間點後『Breathe with me』(鳴佐)

#沒心臟不要去看前文，不負責

#自我流ABO半原著架空

 

距離宇智波佐助出去旅行已經過了34天，今天早上七代目火影一樣在日曆上打了一個叉叉，看著已經翻頁的日曆嘆了一口氣出門。

末約一個多月前，佐助離家出走後的隔天早上，鳴人才驚覺的發現……原來我做的東西很難吃嗎?於是決定自己做了試吃看看。

鳴人看了忙了一個小時後出現在桌上的黑炭料理，拿起筷子夾了一口吃下去，嗯……稱不上好吃，不過這個算是難吃嗎?鳴人在心中疑惑著，最後決定找人試吃，第一個受害者是鹿丸。

不過機智的鹿丸在鳴人打開便當盒的那剎那就表明他今天還有很多工作要做而逃之夭夭了，於是鳴人轉而去找小櫻，幫佐助看了一個多月病的小櫻在鳴人打開便當盒後堅決不吃裡面的東西，並且一臉認真的跟鳴人建議讓他去報名廚藝班，甚至從抽屜裡拿出一張填好的報名表塞給了鳴人。

於是木葉的七帶木火影就跟著一群婆婆媽媽認真的上了一個多月的廚藝班，甚至用影分身術加強訓練。

"佐助，我現在真的不會在做出黑暗料裡了，你快點回來啊!”

鳴人在內心吶喊著一邊無力的在公文上蓋章，啊……這是第幾疊了?鳴人望向毫無止境的公文山，剛剛鹿丸才搬了一疊新的過來，看來今天又要加班了，算了反正佐助不在家回家也沒什麼意思，這樣想著鳴人又默默的拿起公文看了起來。

已經是深夜，鳴人看著漸漸被剷平的公文山，現在他手上是最後一小疊，這邊結束就可以回家了啊，不知道趕不趕得急去吃一樂大叔的拉麵，辦公桌上堆著幾個杯麵的空碗，那是鳴人的午餐和晚餐。

“佐助?!”

趴在桌上鳴人拿起印章在剛剛確認過的文件上蓋上通過，把文件放到一邊，在伸手又要去那新的一份時突然精神的抬起頭側過身。

鳴人話還沒說出口，身旁就開出一條時空裂縫佐助從裡面走了出來，準確無誤的直接導向他懷裡，鳴人嚇的連忙伸手接住，有點燙，難道是發燒了?不對這個感覺……

「佐助你發情期來了?!」鳴人扶著佐助問到，佐助現在的散發的信息速幾乎表明了他正在發情期，但是佐助身上怎麼會沒有帶抑制劑。

「白癡…看不出來嗎?」佐助趴在他懷裡抬起頭，眼睛通紅通紅的泛著水光。

「怎麼這樣跑回來了?你沒有帶抑制劑嗎?」鳴人有些緊張的說著，佐助一般不會算錯自己的發情期時間。

「沒關係我辦公室有放你等一下。」鳴人伸手拉開抽屜最下層，為了保險他這裡都放著抑制劑。

「…不需要!」佐助在鳴人把東西拿出來前拉住他的手。

「怎麼了佐助，不會是抑制劑又沒有用了?!」鳴人的樣子很是慌張，他想到佐助之前對抑制劑沒有反應的情況，難道佐助就是在外面用了抑制劑沒有效所以才突然在大半夜跑回來?

「…我身上有抑制劑。」佐助有些不滿的說著從忍具包裡掏出幾管試管扔到一邊，壓著鳴人跨坐到他身上:「我的Alpha就在這裡我為什麼要用那個鬼東西。」說完嘴角還勾起壞心的笑。

「佐助?」這個狀況難道是佐助在外面發情了不用抑制劑還硬是撐著回來要他來解決?

「磨磨蹭蹭什麼啊!?這個吊車尾。」看鳴人還一臉傻傻的樣子，佐助不滿的直接伸手要去脫鳴人的褲子。

「欸欸欸!等等等佐助!」鳴人連忙擋住佐助的手，佐助現在整個人跨坐在他身上，即使隔著布料他都可以感受到佐助的下身已經濕成一片，發情期散發Omega出來的信息素不斷刺激他的神經，但是現在不行……

「佐…佐助，我那個公文剩一點點快看完了。」

「哈?」佐助一臉懵的樣子，一臉你現在就要跟我說這個?

「真的佐助!我那個今晚一定要交出去啊我說!」鳴人一臉誓死如歸，但是那個公文的期限真的是今天啊!

「你……算了，你快點看一看。」佐助咬著牙說完便整個人靠在鳴人身上不動了，佐助身上的熱度透過衣服傳了過來，溫熱的氣息一吐一吐的在他側頸，配合著空氣中誘人的味道……

“佐助你就不能先下去嘛!這樣我是要怎麼專心看公文啊我說!”

鳴人在內心咆嘯，但還是默默一手摟住對方的腰一手拿起剩下的公文看著。

「啊…嗯。」懷中的人似乎是忍不住了，在他手摟上他的腰的時候不自主的呻吟出聲，在他懷裡扭動，慢慢的磨蹭著他的下身。

「…你先別動啊。」鳴人稍加用力的固定住在他懷裡扭動的身體，咬著牙忍下馬上把人按在身下的衝動，拿起印章蓋下通過，放到一邊又拿起另一份，很好快結束了。

「你…你看你的。」佐助低低的聲音在他耳邊響起，然後鳴人趕受到頸邊傳來濕漉漉的感覺，佐助正慢慢的舔吻著他的頸部，還不時發出低吟。

“你倒是讓我認真看啊!”

又在一份文件上蓋嚇”通過”，鳴人拿起最後一份文件，太好了最後了，然後蹬大眼睛盯著文件快速的看起來，盡量忽略坐在他身上人的挑逗。

「啊嗯…嗚。」忍不住身體的燥熱感，佐助伸手扯開自己的背心，胸口貼著鳴人緩緩的磨蹭，接著也自己解開褲頭，就這麼坐在鳴人身上頭靠著對方的頸窩把手伸進褲子裡慢慢的套弄自己的性器。

「嗯啊…嗯…嗚。」快感衝上腦門佐助克制不住的喘息，被冷落後穴不斷收縮著吐出液體，幾乎染濕了底褲透到褲子外，佐助一邊手上的動作一邊用臀部磨蹭著鳴人被包覆在褲子裡早就硬起來的陰莖，粗大的形狀痕是明顯佐助隔著褲子用臀縫慢慢磨擦著，飢渴的後穴開始不助興奮的抽蓄，想要對方快點進來填滿它。

「啪!」一聲鳴人把終於完成的公文扔到桌子的一旁，剛剛他終於在佐助的誘惑下艱難的在最後一份文件上蓋下”通過”，把公文推到一邊，鳴人伸手攬住佐助的頭把他拉下來和自己接吻。

「嗚!...嗯。」唇齒撞在一起喀的兩人嘴唇都有些破皮出血但他們並不在意反而更加深這個吻，像野獸一般的互相撕咬，分開後鳴人看到佐助臉上掛著淚痕和唾液的樣子又在他喉結處咬了一口。

然後大手往下滑摸到佐助的下身，後穴流出來的淫液已經浸溼了整件褲子。

「都濕成這樣了，忍的很辛苦?」鳴人說著讓佐助跪起來拉下他的外褲，隔著一層薄薄的底褲揉捏著對方的臀部，手指甚至陷入臀縫，拿開時手上沾滿對方身下流出來的液體，刻意拿到佐助面前展示。

「嗚嗯…..。」

「你看，把我的手都用成這樣了我說。」鳴人把手伸在佐助面前。

「啊呃，你…呃嗯。」佐助瞇著眼看這故意戲弄他的鳴人，本想說什麼但又被鳴人在他身上亂摸的手給打斷。

「嗯?什麼?」鳴人一邊揉捏著佐助的乳尖，一邊抬起頭湊近。

「我說…你他媽陽痿嗎?到底要不要上!」佐助一樣抬起頭直直瞪著鳴人的眼睛勾起挑釁的笑容。

佐助剛說完就感覺到鳴人一把把他抱起，伸手撥開辦公桌上面零零散散的小東西，把他整個人壓在上面，身體卡在他的雙腿之間。

「你很會挑釁我啊小佐助，待會不要被我幹哭。」鳴人壓在他上方一樣露出惡狠狠的微笑。

佐助舔了一下嘴角，伸出腳踢掉穿著的鞋子，隔著褲子踩在鳴人已經興奮起來的性器上面，慢慢的磨蹭。

「不要只會說…我可是等不及了。」

鳴人一把拉開佐助捉弄他的腳直接掛到了肩上府下身去把佐本來就半退著的長褲整個扯下來，整剩下一邊的褲管還掛在被扛在肩上的小腿上，白花花的大腿露了出來，映在深色的辦公桌上顯得更加白皙。

鳴人側過頭親吻著佐助的膝蓋，然後押下伸把臉埋到佐助的頸窩，佐助趁個時候踢著腿把褲子扔到地上扭著身體纏上鳴人的腰側，一手抓著鳴人的頭法把在他胸口啃咬的人拉了起來，然後看到鳴人有些疑惑的表情。

「怎麼了?」平時他都會想著樣舔舔弄弄好一陣子，佐助也很享受在這些愛撫之下很少有過打斷他的時候。

「你…快點進來。」

「不先親一下?」

「吵死了你快點!」佐助說著推開鳴人坐起來一下子把自己的底褲扯了下來扔到一邊，地上還濺出一點水漬。

下半身空蕩蕩的上衣也在撕扯中凌亂不堪的掛在身上佐助正大張著腿坐在辦公桌上邀請他，鳴人吞了一下口水，任何一個正常的Alpha都經不住自己的Omega這樣的誘惑，但鳴人卻是退後了一步坐回椅子上，在佐助不解的眼神中抬頭露出跟往常一樣的燦爛笑容。

「佐助幫我舔?」

「你……」佐助本來想發火，後來想想又算了，俐落的下的辦公桌一下子跪到鳴人面前，一手扶著鳴人的腿把身體卡在他雙腿間抬頭看著鳴人舔了一下嘴角，然後用牙齒咬著鳴人褲頭的拉鍊緩緩拉下。

佐助隔著底褲舔著鳴人早就精神的陰莖，唾液和前列腺液很快的就染濕了鳴人的底褲，佐助故意在上面吹了一下台頭起來看著鳴人說道: 「都濕成這樣了，忍的很辛苦?」

然後佐助在鳴人來不及反應時拉下他的底褲一下子把彈出來的性器含了進去，靈巧的舌在頭部打轉細細的舔過凹槽，然後慢慢的深入幾乎整個吞到根部，身為Alpha鳴人的性器本來就比一般人粗大，佐助要整個吞進去有些辛苦，過了一下就受不了的退了出來，轉而舔著柱身上凸起的青筋。

「呃…啊…。」鳴人的喘息聲在上頭響起佐助滿意的又把嘴邊的性器含了進去模仿著交合的動作抽插。

「佐助…在含深一點。」鳴人說著跟著動起腰在佐助嘴裡抽插，按著佐助的頭頂到更深處的地方，裡面的緊緻感讓他幾乎要高潮。

「嗚!嗚嗯…。」鳴人按著他幾乎把陰莖深插到他的喉嚨，雖然不太舒服但佐助還是配合著放鬆，張著口小心的不讓牙齒喀到對方，身後的穴口一縮一縮的，過多的液體順著臀部滴落到地上。

「佐助…佐助!」鳴人撫著佐助的頭大力的抽插，感覺到自己好像要高潮了，想到佐助不喜歡被射在嘴哩，一晃間連忙把將要爆發的陰莖抽出佐助的嘴裡，卻在抽出來那一刻忍不助射了出來。

「嗚!......嗯」佐助近距離的可以明顯看到脹起來的結，一股股溫熱的液體灑在他臉上，燙的佐助忍不助瞇起眼。

「對對對!對不起佐助!」剛從高潮中回過神鳴人就看到攤坐在地上的佐助，臉上掛滿了被他射上去的精液，有一些還低落到胸前，聽到他的聲音抬起頭，眼神還有些迷茫，淚水、精液、汗水和唾液混雜在臉上一付慘兮兮的模樣鳴人連忙起身推開椅子側過身抓了幾把紙巾蹲在佐助面前往佐助臉上擦。

看著慌張的鳴人佐助卻是笑了一下，推開他的手湊上前吻住他的唇，一邊動作一邊拉著鳴人的手到他身後的穴口，分開後咬著鳴人的耳朵在他耳邊說道:「你射了我一臉，可要好好補償我啊?火˙影˙大˙人?」

佐助剛說完鳴人就把他一把抱起來壓回辦公桌上，他配合的張開腿環住鳴人的腰，用濕滑的下身蹭著對方，感受到鳴人的性器很快又興奮起來抵在他的穴口，飢渴的後穴一縮一縮的邀請著對方進入。

「快點……嗯。」佐助說著一手勾上鳴人的脖子，沉腰穴口的周微的皺摺慢慢磨著鳴人陰莖的頂端，一吐一吐的推出淫液流滿的桌面。

鳴人扶著自己的性器在佐助的穴口磨蹭了一陣子慢慢頂入緊閉的褶皺，即使沒有事前的擴張，發情中Omega濕潤的穴口還是很容易的就接受外來的入侵者，裡頭的濕熱的軟肉包覆上頂入內壁的陰莖。

「嗯嗚……啊。」感受到粗壯的性器慢慢的頂開飢渴的穴口，緩滿的動作讓被擴張的感覺特別鮮明，即使感到羞恥但舒暢的感覺更勝一籌，很快佐助便忍不住這個緩慢的節奏，自己沉下腰一下子把插在穴口的陰莖整個吞了進去，粗大的物體整個貫穿身體。

「呃!佐助……。」扶著佐助的腰，瞬間被溫軟的腸肉包覆讓鳴人顯些射了出來。

「快…快點。」佐助一邊催促著鳴人一邊扭著腰收縮著穴口。

鳴人牙一咬府下身，拉起佐助的大腿開始一擺動起腰部搗弄著濕軟的穴口，一下一下的深入，他進出的很順暢，佐助的身體已經因為發情期做好交合的充分準備，每每陰莖抽出時白濁的液體都會低落在兩人身下的地板，從佐助穴口流出的淫液，混合自己猛幹發出啪啪啪的淫靡聲響。

「嗚…啊，哈啊哈啊。」佐助一邊激烈的喘息，被頂得七葷八素一邊配合著鳴人在頂入時向下動腰來獲取更大的快感，一隻腿被鳴人掛在手臂上，另一隻溫順的纏在對方的腰上，腳指每當被鳴人插到深處時都會反射性的收緊又鬆開，佐助把手背摀在嘴上想稍微遮掩自己的淫蕩的叫聲，他沒忘了這裡還是火影辦公室。

「別遮…我想聽。」鳴人看到佐助的動作，一手把佐助的手拉開來，一邊繼續大力的在對方身體裡馳騁。

「嗚…嗯哈，會…..會有…啊嗯!有人。」被情慾衝腦，幾乎說不好一句完整的話，佐助一邊晃著腦，一邊想掙脫開被鳴人抓著的手。

「不會有人…乖，叫給我聽。」鳴人低喘的說著，一邊拉著佐助的手環到自己肩上，滿意的看著對方被自己幹到失神淫叫的模樣。

「啊…啊嗯，鳴人…鳴人!啊哈嗯，嗚嗯。」摟緊鳴人的背，佐助一邊承受著身下的撞擊，一邊湊上去索吻，如他所願的鳴人摟住他的後腦，和他唇齒交纏。

封住了雙唇房間內只剩下導幹中發出的淫穢的水漬聲還在啪啪作響……

走廊上有個比鳴人更勞累的工作者慢慢的走近火影辦公室，心想鳴人差不多也該把公文用完了吧?

鹿丸才剛靠近辦公室就覺得事有不對，發情的Omega信息素和Alpha的信息素交織在一起傳出了辦公室，即使隔著一層牆鹿丸還是可以明顯的感受到……幸好他是個Beta不會受太大的影響不然現在應該都要勃起了吧。

縱使不用靠信息速的味道來判斷，光是從房內傳出的陣陣淫叫聲就已經足以表示裡頭現在是怎麼樣的光景了，這裡是火影樓啊!克制一點啊你們兩個!

看來是佐助回來了鳴人這傢伙居然直接就在辦公室搞了起來，看來公文只能等這兩個傢伙結束再來收了，我真的是加班勞碌命啊真是麻煩……

鹿丸搖了搖頭，走之前還不忘在辦公室外設下一個結界防止信息素外露殘害到其他人。

「嗯…啊，哈啊，等等!有…有人。」面對鳴人不斷的進攻佐助在終於掙脫開被堵住的唇後扯著鳴人的髮根。

「啊…什麼?」鳴人同樣也喘著氣，聽完佐助的話抬了頭看了一眼門口的方向又低下頭來繼續動作，們外傳過來熟悉的氣味，很快就離去了甚至還設下了結界，鳴人認出了那是鹿丸，看來明天又免不了一頓教訓了，那麼至少今天要做個滿足才行。

「嗚…嗚嗯，你…你先停…停一下。」佐助抓著鳴人的髮根想拉開他，鳴人卡在他的雙腿間，被強迫著不斷吞噬著陰莖的穴口根本無法反抗。

「是鹿丸，他已經走了沒關係。」鳴人拉開佐助的手按在他的頭側，加重身下撞擊的力道，很快把佐助撞出更多破碎的呻吟。

「他…啊嗯，設了結…結界。」

「嗯…怕我們的信息素太強烈影響到別人吧。」鳴人感覺佐助還是掙扎著想躲開，一手固定住他的手，另一手抓住他的腰部讓他沒辦法逃脫，每當這種時候佐助就會覺得他當初沒願意接上義肢是個錯誤的選擇。

「都…被聽到了…超級…大白癡!」佐助說著臉又脹紅幾分。

「嗯…你是我的Omega大家都知道，我們是合法性交，不過幸好鹿丸是Beta不然你的信息素都能讓外面的人勃起了我說。」鳴人說著一邊調戲似的話，移動著抓在佐助腰上的手，摸到他胸前輕輕撥弄著他的乳尖。

「你…不要臉!」佐助紅著臉舉起腳想踹鳴人，奈何身體軟綿綿一點力氣也沒，一下子就被鳴人抓住腳踝，更方便的拉開他的大腿。

「嘿，先誘惑我在這裡上你的佐助不是更不要臉嗎?而且現在還這麼主動，我都不好意思了。」鳴人把佐助的腿重新掛回肩上，側頭輕咬著對方的膝蓋，一邊又開始動起腰部。

「嗚…嗚嗯。」佐助咬著唇，還是瞪著鳴人，雖然他無法反駁的確是他先誘惑對方的。

鳴人看佐助也不繼續跟他鬥嘴順著壓下身，一邊抽送著性器一邊舔弄對方的胸前，敏感處同時被刺激，佐助直繃繃的挺著腰，想抽出被按著的手，但鳴人似乎沒有放開他的意思，一隻手抓著他另一隻手玩弄著他的胸部，另一邊的胸前也埋著鳴人的腦袋不停的舔弄吮吸，發出啾啾的親吻聲。

「嗚…嗚嗯，別…別用了。」佐助扭動著身體想逃開鳴人揉捏著他胸部的手，他不知道男人平坦的胸部到底有什麼好揉的，但是正處發情期的他任何一點刺激都能轉換為快感，更不要說是像這樣被情色的揉捏著胸部了。

「佐助很喜歡吧，這邊都挺起來了。」鳴人輕輕的拉起他一邊的乳間揉捏，另一邊則是吹了一口氣，被舔的紅腫濕漉的乳頭感受到呼氣的涼意整個人都輕輕的打著顫。

「啊嗯…男人的…胸…有什麼…啊嗯，好玩的。」佐助眼角帶著水光的看著他，胸前被他玩得一蹋糊塗，泛著水光腫大的乳頭看起來更加色情。

「我覺得很好我說，佐助的這裡。」鳴人笑了一下又埋下頭接著又啃又咬，甚至好幾次含住他的乳尖用力的吮吸，彷彿像是要從他這裡榨取出乳汁一般，被自己的想法給嚇到了，佐助搖著頭呻吟著想讓鳴人住手。

「嗚嗯…別…別吸了。」佐助搖著頭帶著點哭腔的低吟，不只胸前被用力的揉捏吮吸鳴人下身導幹的動作也是越發越激烈讓他幾乎快不能招架。

沒有理會佐助的話鳴人放開了一邊的乳頭轉向剛才被他冷落的另一邊含助後又開始吮吸起來，配合著手的揉捏動作讓身下的人呻吟不斷，穴口也因為刺激收縮的更厲害淫水流滿了身下的桌子滴到地上去。

佐助話說完，鳴人又吸了一陣後終於放開他被弄得紅腫的乳頭，本以為鳴人玩夠了沒想到他又轉而去舔弄著另一邊，甚至手還一邊揉捏著，佐助只能不斷張口喚著氣扭動著身子，胸前被玩弄的羞恥感和後穴傳來的快感在腦中交織著讓他幾乎發狂，被抓住的手不停抓緊又放鬆的抽蓄著。

「哈…哈…嗯啊。」把頭偏到一邊，佐助克制不住自己的聲音，一邊想逃避鳴人的玩弄一邊又克制不住的迎合對方插入到自己身體更深處的地方。

「佐助…這裡都腫起來了，你說能不能吸出奶?」鳴人抬起頭用指腹按壓著被他弄的挺立的乳首，在四周圍打轉了一下用指甲刺搓著中間的小縫一邊壞心的舔著嘴角。

「嗯啊，我…我是男人…嗚啊，怎…怎麼可能。」

「可是…Omega不論男女在懷孕時都能分泌乳汁吧，說不定我多吸一下就能吸出來了我說。」鳴人說完又一口含助他的乳首，配合著手部的搓揉一邊擠壓一邊發狠似的吮吸，好像真的要從他的胸口吸出乳汁一般。

「嗚…嗚嗯!哈啊哈啊……。」明明知道鳴人只是在說著床上的骯髒話，雖然Omega真的在懷孕時不論男女都能分泌乳汁，但那也是在懷孕時，而他根本沒有身孕又怎麼可能能產出奶水，但鳴人連續不斷的刺激還是讓佐助產生了下一秒乳首就會被吸出乳汁的錯覺，他其實對身體分泌乳汁這件事情有一定的陰影，不自覺的就驚慌了起來。

「啊嗯…不要，嗚不要了…你別吸…吸不出來的。」佐助掙扎著呻吟中都染上了哭腔，唯一的手被抓住，一隻腿又被鳴人掛在肩上只剩下沒被壓制住的腿胡亂的踢著不停的搖著頭，被刺激出的淚水隨著滑落臉頰，小樣子看起來剎是一付被欺凌的慘兮兮模樣。

「呃…好好，不鬧你了，抱歉。」看到佐助落淚的樣子，鳴人連忙停下動作同時也放開箝制住他的手，轉而雙手捧住佐助的臉，舔著他臉上的淚痕。

「嗚…啊嗯。」喘了幾口氣佐助慢慢的也冷靜下來，回抓住鳴人撫在他臉上的手，蹭著吻上鳴人的鼻尖。

知道佐助的意思鳴人一邊輕吻著對方一邊繼續身下的動作，佐助也配合著摟上他的肩，大張著腿迎合，被玩弄的敏感的胸前貼著鳴人的胸口衣物磨蹭中又帶來一點異樣的快感。

「佐助…啊…哈啊。」鳴人一手伸到佐助腰下捧著拉高他的腰部，讓兩人的結合更加順利，由上而一下的像是打樁一般的抽插，每次進入時都能感受到後穴的軟肉順從的包覆住粗大的陰莖，抽離時又像是捨不得似的吸著他。

「嗚…嗚嗯。」佐助無法克制的收縮著穴口，自己擺弄著位置讓鳴人抽插間不斷磨過自己的敏感點，刻意壓抑的呻吟聲越來越放肆。

連續十幾分鐘不斷的抽插，室內除了兩人的呻吟聲就只剩下跨部撞及臀部發出的啪啪聲響和水漬聲，佐助的穴口抽蓄的越來越厲害，同時他也感受到鳴人在他體內馳騁的性器脹的更大導幹間還在微微的跳動。

「嗚…鳴…鳴人我…我不行了。」佐助蜷縮著腳指躬起腰，在兩人小腹間磨擦的性器在體內的敏感點又一次被狠狠的撞擊後終於忍不助達到高潮，同時後穴也因為前方的高潮絞緊了內部刺激著鳴人。

鳴人看著佐助被自己幹到高潮了，精神視覺上的刺激和生理上性器突然被絞緊的刺激，讓鳴人發狠的抓起佐助的腰，不顧對方還在高潮後癱軟的狀態下用力的搗幹了十幾下，最後插在最深處把精液全部射到對方飢渴的穴口裡。

「啊嗚!嗯啊……。」還在高潮的餘韻中沒有恢復過來就被人抓著胡亂的猛幹，佐助一下被弄得失神的大張著嘴換氣，嘴角邊甚至掛著來不及吞嚥的唾液，最終本來就被稱的滿滿的後穴被突然被更加擴張，佐助感受到鳴人把精液全部射到了自己體內，一波波滾燙的精液連續出了好幾股澆灌在他的穴口裡，讓佐助忍不住的發出拔高的呻吟聲。

在鳴人終於結束射精後，兩人都癱軟了下來，鳴人整個人趴在佐助身上磨蹭，佐助也是還沒回過神來半瞇著眼失神的喘著氣，雙腿還是大張的，鳴人也還沒退出他的身體，不過佐助現在也沒有力氣去推開對方。

過了一下子從高潮餘韻中恢復的鳴人撐起身子慢慢把射精後有些疲軟的性器從佐助身體抽了出來，被開發的穴口沒有東西堵住承載不住過多的液體，黏稠稠的白液爭先恐後的流了出來。

「嗚…啊嗯。」佐助癱軟在辦公桌上，雙腿還維持著剛剛被插入時大張的姿勢，鳴人退出他的身體後直直的觀賞著他淫亂的模樣讓佐助有些羞恥的側過身想把雙腿合起來，卻被鳴人抓住大腿根按住無法閉攏。

「啊嗯…鳴….鳴人。」鳴人按住他的腿後就直接把兩指插入還很敏感的穴口攪弄著，隨著鳴人的動作穴口裡被射入的精液和自己體內分泌的液體流了更多出來。

「佐助你好色喔我說，出了這麼多水很舒服嗎?」鳴人一邊手上的動作摳挖著佐助的後穴，刺激著穴口付近的敏感點一邊用言語調戲被他用的不斷發出低低淫叫的人，身下的性器也被這些景像刺激的慢慢又硬了起來。

「啊…嗚嗯，我…嗯哼。」穴口的敏感點不停被玩弄，身體也一直向外吐出淫液，被冷落一時的肉穴又開始發起癢一縮一縮的想要被粗壯的東西狠狠的插入磨擦，他知道鳴人喜歡在做愛時講一些話故意刺激他，他的第一反應也總是羞紅了臉但這樣鳴人也總是會故意吊著他的味口，真是惡趣味，所以這個時候不如放大膽的直接誘惑對方，於是佐助伸出手拉起自己一邊的腿按到胸前，喘著氣勾起嘴角對鳴人說道:「舒服的…都快死了，你…嗚嗯…不讓我更舒服嗎?」

「佐助……。」鳴人看著佐助大膽的模樣，本在動作的手硬生是停了下來，然後看到佐助貌似是不滿似的，一樣曲著大腿手順著自己的腿部線條往下身來到臀縫間他手指插入的地方，撥弄了一下鳴人的手指就跟著把手指插入自己的穴口。

「嗚嗯!」自己的敏感點到底還是本人最清楚，把手指插入穴口後佐助也不顧鳴人的手也還差在自己體內就自顧自在裡面攪弄，一邊仰著頭喘息，鳴人看佐助在自己面前自慰的模樣，忍不住激動性起完全又興奮了起來。

佐助微微抬頭看到鳴人又硬起來的陰莖就在自己股間付近晃啊晃的，吊著他的味口，粗大的性器泛著水光，通紅的頂端馬眼不停吐著前列腺液訴說著主人的興奮，柱身上的青筋一跳一跳的，佐助忍不助的渴求它快點再次進入自己的身體，誘惑的用在身體裡抽插的手指慢慢往兩旁撐開被操的有些紅腫的穴口，露出裡頭嫣紅的內壁，沾染著黏稠的白濁。

「…快點。」佐助喘著氣邀請著鳴人再次進入自己的身體，給他至高無上的快感，鳴人也很快的回應了佐助的要求，抽出自己的手指，也連帶的把佐助的手拉出那個即將被侵占的肉穴，抓著他的腿腰往下拉讓佐助轉過身趴在辦公桌上雙腳落地，在佐助還沒穩住身子時就抓著他的腰直接把硬挺的陰莖頂了進去。

「啊!嗚嗯……啊哈啊哈。」佐助被頂的往前一撲整個趴到桌子上，他還沒準備好身後的人已經開始發狠的搗弄起來，佐助握緊手把手臂橫在自己嘴前咬住好堵住自己的呻吟聲，調整好站著的姿勢以免不小心滑了下去，不過鳴人抓著自己腰的手強而有力應該也是不會有讓他癱坐在地的餘地。

「佐助…哈啊…佐助你裡面好棒……。」鳴人抽插著一邊低下身咬住佐助的後頸，雙手抓著對方的腰在頂入時用力像自己的方向按，讓性器進入的更深，又挺動了一陣子後，慢慢磨擦轉著方向找到生殖腔的入口一下子插了進去。

「啊嗯!嗚啊…啊哈嗚……。」生殖道突然被插入大力的摩擦，一陣快感衝上腦蠻讓他忍不住仰起脖子躬起腰，幾乎失神的翻起白眼嘴邊掛滿了還不及吞嚥的唾液。

鳴人粗大的性器持續的在他的生殖道裡馳騁，不停撞入那小小的穴道，蹂躪著敏感的生殖腔，鳴人一邊頂弄著一手抓著佐助的腰，一手托在他的小腹下，每一下進入幾乎都能透過肚皮感受到他陰莖在佐助體內胡亂蠻撞的模樣。

「嗚…嗚嗯!」佐助緊緊咬住自己的手背，承受著鳴人一波波的攻勢，被頂開的生殖腔吐出更多興奮的淫液，隨著抽插被帶出身體從大腿一路滴落到地上，還沒喘過氣，鳴人就突然托著他的腹部又狠狠猛幹了好幾十下，一下下的深入小腹幾乎都被撞出鳴人陰莖的形狀。

「嗚…嗚嗯，鳴…啊嗯…鳴人你…你先停…停一下。」這時佐助才回過神想起鳴人現在是插在他的生殖腔內，掙扎著撐起上半身，抓過他扔在一旁的忍包，伸手在裡面翻找東西，可惜鳴人根本沒聽見他的話還是在他身體裡發力的幹著，佐助也沒有辦法艱難的終於翻找到藥片，才要搬開藥片就被鳴人狠狠的又插了幾下，手上的藥片被頂的鬆脫掉在桌上，佐助也趴在桌上不斷呻吟。

「嗯啊…等…等等，嗯哈…哈，藥……嗚嗯。」承受不住身後的猛烈攻勢，佐助趴在桌上喘息，希望鳴人能聽見，鳴人又頂弄了幾下發現佐助掉在桌上的藥片，伸手幫他拿了起來掰開。

「避孕藥?」鳴人掰開藥片後放到佐助嘴邊，佐助順從的張口吞了進去，有些苦的藥片在口中化開來，Omega發情時如果不等約三天左右的發情期結束，就是要直接把精液信息素射入生殖腔內才能提早結束，不過發情時的Omega如果沒有做避孕直接被射入生殖腔懷孕的機率非常高。

「嗯…嗚嗯，你…繼續吧。」把藥吞下去後佐助點了點，抬起腰示意鳴人繼續動作，鳴人也不負他期待的繼續頂弄起來，不過動作卻比剛才來的更加粗暴了一點，雖然不達到會讓他疼的程度。

鳴人也知道佐助不想要有孩子，即使自己渴望能和佐助有個孩子他也沒有勉強過他，鳴人也知道佐助對懷孕可有不怎麼好的回憶，不過還是有些賭氣抓著佐助的腰一陣蠻幹。

抽插了一陣子後鳴人就著插入的姿勢抱起佐助坐到辦公椅上，讓佐助背對著他坐在他身上背部靠在他的胸前，這個姿勢因為重量讓性器進入的更深，在佐助的小腹頂出一點奇怪的形狀，一下被進入的太深佐助掙扎的想跪起來，卻被鳴人拉開雙腿分別掛到椅子兩邊的扶手上，失去支撐點穴口把對方的陰莖吞的更深幾乎頂到了子宮的感覺。

佐助仰著頭靠在鳴人的頸窩，過大的刺激讓他劇烈的呼吸，胸口大幅度的起伏，鳴人順勢側頭咬上佐助的喉結，一邊抓著他的腰上下擺動，這樣的姿勢雖然不能大幅度的動作不過每一下都幾乎能頂到子宮口。

「嗚…嗚嗯，太深…太深了。」佐助呻吟著喘息，被進入的太深有一種壓迫感，即使是這樣發情的身體還是感到很舒適，前面的性器即使沒有撫慰也不斷的吐出白液。

「......舒服嗎?」鳴人一邊舔著佐助的耳根一邊在他耳邊低語，從剛剛開始不知道他們已經幹了多久了，鳴人抬頭看了一下時鐘，覺得在這裡繼續下去鹿丸一定會發瘋，暫時停下了抽插，把佐助的腳拉下來後抱在懷裡扯過火影袍包住對方。

「嗚…嗯?」感覺到鳴人突然停下了動作，佐助側過頭發出詢問的眼神，鳴人則是拉過火影袍把自己包了起來。

「太晚了，我們回家繼續。」鳴人順著啄上佐助的嘴唇，抱起佐助一個瞬身就消失在辦公室裡。

在別間辦公室的鹿丸機靈的感受到了七代目中於帶著自家Omega離開了辦公室，想著太好了!馬上跳起身前往辦公室裡把今天該交出去的文件取回來，一解開結界推開門幾個青筋又在頭上爆了出來。

我說你們要離開也清理一下現場啊!

明天要是被其他人看到這一是淫亂的痕跡該如何是好，我是清潔大媽嗎?真是麻煩死了，鹿丸抓著頭還是默默的幫火影收拾著一堆爛攤子，室內殘留的信息素味道還是很重，幸好他是個很理智的人，而且現在想回家睡覺的心勝過了一切。

今天鹿丸還是只有一個感想，火影輔佐真他媽的不是人幹的!然後把辦公室整理乾淨在地上找到散落的文件拿起來摔門離開。

佐助回過神來時已經被按在家裡的床單上了，身上包著的披風被扔到了床邊的椅子上，鳴人從背後抓著他的腰挺動，他整個上半身都癱在床上，腰部以下卻被鳴人抓著無法放下，一下下的承受來自身後的撞擊，隨著鳴人的動作陰莖根部沉甸甸囊袋在插入深處時拍打在他的臀部上發出色情的聲響。

鳴人直著身子抓著佐助的腰，像是原始的獸類交合似的猛幹只想得到身體上更多的快感，慢慢的稍微可以適應激烈交合的佐助扭著身體側過身，往後伸出手想拉鳴人，但又被一次深入整個人倒回床上，半張臉陷在被單裡鬢角的髮絲貼在臉上不斷吐出著呻吟。

「嗚…嗯啊，鳴人…鳴人。」佐助無力的只能用手指扯緊床單，他不喜歡這種純粹的背後位，雖然一樣是很舒服，但這個姿勢這會讓他覺得自己就像是隻發情母狗似的被人操幹，他討厭那種感覺，即使鳴人低下頭來親親他的背部也好，不要像這樣只抓著他的腰做抽插動作。

鳴人也知道佐助的意思，稍微停了下來就著相連的姿勢把佐助整個人翻了過來，拉開他的大腿從正面再次深入。

「嗚!啊哈…嗯啊。」插在身體裡的性器突然轉著磨了一圈後穴處酥麻刺激得視線都有些模糊，還沒回過神鳴人就又把陰莖插回他穴口深處，佐助悶坑了一聲，用雙腿夾緊對方的腰部，手也跟著摟上鳴人的脖子，仰著頭湊上去。

鳴人知道佐助的意思，一手捧著他的臀部前後動起腰，一邊吻住佐助湊過來的嘴唇，用力把對方按回床上深吻，就著這樣的姿勢一邊抽插一邊吻了一陣子後，鳴人直起身順帶把佐助也拉了起來讓他跨坐在自己身上。

鳴人扶著佐助的腰讓他一邊上下起落，一邊把自己上半身的衣物全部退去，又摟緊佐助肌膚貼著肌膚互相摩擦，鳴人捧著他的臉頰再次侵入他的口腔，佐助回應著，手摟緊鳴人的脖子，張著口讓對方的舌在自己嘴裡攪弄，兩人的嘴角都流著來不及吞嚥唾液，鳴人放開他的臉頰後，大掌開始在自己身上到處點火，一下揉著臀瓣，一下又逗弄著他胸前的乳頭，又滑著在他腹肌上撫摸手指再肚臍眼打轉用的佐助有些發癢。

賣力的上下擺著腰，佐助覺得自己全身好幾個敏感點都被同時刺激著，迷迷糊糊中，佐助隱約聽到鳴人說了一句什麼話，但他沒有仔細聽清楚好像有好幾隻手在自己身上撫弄，舒服得不住發抖不自覺仰起頭目光渙散地囈語，好舒服…怎麼會這樣…身體好幾個地方一起被刺激，好幾隻手一起在他身上肆意的撫摸…不對!等等!......怎麼會?

發覺事情不對勁，佐助回過神轉頭看到身後竟然一個金色的腦帶埋在他的背後，他回過頭時還舔了一下他的肩胛骨。

影分身?

「佐助我們玩一點刺激的吧。」佐助驚訝的又轉過頭看著前面的鳴人，卻對上鳴人惡意的笑容，鳴人說著舔了一下嘴角，在他身後的鳴人也跟著整個人貼到他背上咬著他的耳朵吐氣。

「嗚!嗚嗯…你要做…做什麼?!」佐助有些慌張的掙扎著想起來，不過本來一個鳴人要壓制住現在的他就已經沒有什麼困難了，更何況現在還有一個影分身，鳴人輕易的就抓回想逃開的佐助，按著他的腰強迫佐助的後穴又把他的陰莖整個吞了進去。

「做什麼?當然是上你啊佐助。」鳴人笑著說出惡意滿滿的話，羞的佐助整個紅到耳根子。

「嗚…啊嗯。」身後的鳴人從後面抱著他，挺立的性器在他的腰窩磨擦，濕漉漉的頂端摩擦著佐助的尾椎，一邊伸手握住佐助的性器慢慢套弄揉捏，一邊又撫上他的佐胸玩弄著他胸前的乳尖，慢慢的佐助就被快感沖的說不出一句完整的話，側著頭發出嗯嗯啊啊的嗚咽聲。

看著佐助已經被影分身弄的染上滿情慾，鳴人也扣住佐助的腰開始大力的挺動，鳴人抓著他的腰在向上挺入時，把他的臀部往下狠狠的按在粗壯的陰莖上，不只後穴被不斷侵入前端的性器也被有技巧的套弄著，時而刺激著前端的馬眼有時又揉捏著根部的陰囊，很快佐助就幾乎快受不了過大的快感，眼角流著淚，發出斷斷續續像是討饒的哀嗚一邊伸手想要推開鳴人。

身後的鳴人看到佐助的動作，卻是直接放開正套弄著佐助性器的手，抓住佐助的手臂一下子反折到後背固定住，同時一邊啃著佐助的頸側。

少了其實並不激烈的反抗鳴人更好動作，鳴人推了一下他讓他背靠在身後的影分身胸前，抓起他的腳踝往兩旁拉開後掛到肩上，一下子又頂入門戶大開的後穴，一次次抽插間都伴隨著佐助低低的嗚咽和肉體碰撞的拍打聲，黏稠的白液在後穴入口的肉摺處被搗幹出一圈泡沫滴落在床單上。

「哈啊…嗯…嗚嗯。」佐助咬著自己的嘴唇，手被反壓固定在身後讓他連想摀住自己的嘴都做不到，鳴人把他的雙腿掛在肩上幾乎把自己折成兩半，每一次操弄他都能感覺到自己的性器磨擦到鳴人結實的腹部，身後的鳴人一手壓制住他一手環過他的腰揉捏著他的左胸，接近心臟的胸口特別敏感，在他克制不住的仰頭喘息時側頸又會被咬住吮吸。

「佐助…你很喜歡吧我說?啊……嗯，你裡面一直在抽蓄喔，被兩個人一起玩很興奮嗎?」鳴人動著腰在他的穴口大幅度的進出，一邊在他耳邊低聲說著話，淫穢話語讓佐助忍不住又收緊了穴口。

「才…嗚，不是。」佐助甩著頭試圖找回自己的理智，正被操幹的穴口還是忍不住的收縮，酥麻的快感不斷的衝上腦門。

「可是你看…明明都興奮成這樣了。」身後的鳴人停下在他胸口揉捏的手轉而摸到他的下身，輕輕彈了一下他硬挺的性器。

「啊!嗚嗯……。」

「佐助真色，明明就覺得很舒服吧我說?」鳴人下壓住他的腿，幾次的深入都往著他的敏感點上撞，佐助被插的說不出話仰著頭靠在後面的人的頸窩大口的喚著氣。

「哈啊哈啊…嗚嗯，鳴人…嗯，鳴人。」佐助側著頭劉海蓋住了他一邊的眼睛貼在他臉上，斷斷續續的叫著他的名字，又低又軟的聲音搔的他心癢。

「啊!啊哈…嗚!」突然的幾次磨擦他體內的敏感點後鳴人毫無預警的直接插入他的生殖腔，幾番的操幹把佐助弄的雙腿無力，幾乎要從鳴人肩上滑下來，鳴人捧著他的臀，粗大的性器插在他的生殖道內磨擦著柔嫩的內壁，每次都是把前端抽出生殖道的入口後就再次頂進去。

身後的鳴人也不再抓住他的手臂，因為現在的他根本無力反抗，手被放開後軟軟的垂到床上，手指抓緊了床單，本幫他套弄著性器的影分身和本尊對了一個眼後收起手，往後坐了一點，失去依靠點的佐助整個人順著躺了下去，剛好躺在身後鳴人的大腿上，臉頰邊就是鳴人硬挺的性器。

「佐助…轉過來。」身後的鳴人抓著他的頭部攘他側過頭，把正流著液體的性器抵到他的鼻尖，佐助當然清楚鳴人要他做什麼，不過生殖腔不斷操幹讓他不能好好動作，只要張開口就不斷發出哭泣般的呻吟。

「嗚…嗚嗯，哈…嗯啊。」佐助張著口，沒辦法把眼前的陰莖含入口中，稍微轉過頭看著正插著他生殖道的鳴人，但鳴人似乎也沒有要稍微停一下的意思，倒是影分身一下子扳回他的臉，拉著他的上半身讓他微微側身，順利的把性器插到他口中。

有些詭異的姿勢，佐助也沒有辦法把口中的東西含的很深，而且下身傳來的快感太過激烈，讓他幾乎要昏過去，口中的性器只好抽出來在他嘴邊胡亂頂弄，流出來的前列腺液沾染在他的嘴角，佐助失神的張著口，偶爾伸出舌頭舔著頂端上的凹槽，一邊隨著被插入的頻率發出悶哼。

「啊…嗯啊…。」

伴隨著佐助的喘息聲，鳴人也知道自己即將再次達到高潮，發狠的抓著佐助的腿壓到胸前在他的生殖道內大力操弄，幾乎每下都頂的幾乎深入到子宮口，讓他幾乎承受不住如此劇烈的撞擊。

「嗯啊!…啊哈…啊哈…嗚嗯。」佐助仰著頭像是擱淺的魚類一樣不停喘息，胸口劇烈的起伏，臉頰旁的性器還在他嘴邊磨擦，充滿精液的腥臭味和Alpha濃烈的味道同時也更刺激著他的神經，蜷縮著腳指感受著對方在體內磨擦帶來的無上快感。

又是幾十下的抽插後，鳴人卻是在高潮前把陰莖抽離了佐助的生殖腔轉而深插進後穴的腸道，把陰莖深深埋入他的體內，脹起來的結卡在他的穴口，將滾燙地精液全數射進濕軟的腸道。

「啊!啊嗯…。」佐助躬起腰承受一波波射入體內的滾燙液體，同時前端也被刺激的達到高潮，白濁的黏液射在鳴人和自己的小腹上，在鳴人終於全部射完時佐助無力的又癱回了床上，全身還是燥熱到不行，這才意識到鳴人剛剛在最後從自己的生殖腔裡退了出來，所以自己的發情期還並沒有結束。

「嗚…嗯，鳴人?」佐助半撐起身露出有些疑惑的眼神看著他，鳴人當然知道佐助想問什麼，府下身一手揉捏著他的臀部一邊輕啄他的嘴角笑著對佐助說道。

「佐助…我們這次就這樣做到你發情期結束怎麼樣?」

「吊車尾的…你…你在說什麼啊?!」佐助紅著臉扭動著身體坐起身，鳴人射完有些軟下來的性器順著滑出穴口。

「你明明懂我說什麼的小佐助。」鳴人說完扯過佐助的手臂，把他用力往前一拉，佐助一個不穩整個人就撲在了他的懷裡，佐助扶著鳴人的手臂在他懷裡抬起頭，由上而下觀看的角度讓鳴人覺得佐助的臉龐更加精緻，不過現在沾染了許多液體的樣子到是色情感十足。

「你知道的，我…放著不管，發…發情期會有三天。」佐助抬頭根鳴人說著他都知道的話。

「嗯!我當然知道啊佐助。」鳴人順勢撥開佐助的劉海在他額頭上吻了一下。

「你…你白癡嗎?你可是火影!」佐助撐起身揮開鳴人的手，他本來就算是個變相的無業遊民，但鳴人可是火影天天要去上班的。

「最忙的時期過了啊，兩天而已我派個影分身去沒有人會發現。」鳴人說著拉過佐助吻著他的脖子，身後的鳴人也靠了過來手摟在他的腰上，腿間剛剛被他舔的堅硬的陰莖底在他的股間在臀瓣上慢慢畫著圈。

「嗚!等…等等!嗚啊!」佐助掙扎著想逃開，身後的鳴人卻不給他機會，扶助他的腰用力頂了進去，一個晚上被多次開發的穴口一下子就把他的陰莖吞到根部，還在發情期的飢渴後穴收縮著想把插在裡頭的粗大吸到更裡面的地方。

「佐助明明很喜歡嘛我說，你看你這裡又站起來了喔。」佐助跪在床上，身後的鳴人抓著他的手臂讓他只能躬著腰，挺著胸承受身後又一次的入侵，早就被操的嫣紅的軟肉溫順的吞吐著粗大的性器。

前面的鳴人一手抬起他的下巴跟他接吻，一手輕輕的逗弄著他性器的頂端，在佐助又忍不住意亂情迷時才放開他的唇。

「嗚…不…不要。」快感又再度衝上腦門，佐助晃著頭想拒絕，身體卻還是忍不住的迎合著鳴人的動作。

「你沒有權利拒絕喔佐助，家裡沒有抑制劑，你身上的抑制劑剛剛丟在辦公室了對吧?」鳴人捧起佐助的臉頰跟他說到著個事實，也就是說除非佐助想現在頂著發情的狀態跑出去買抑制劑，不然只要鳴人不把精液射進他的生殖腔內他這次的發情期就無法提早結束，佐助突然後悔剛才怎麼把東西全扔了。

「嗚…嗯啊，哈啊…鳴人…。」鳴人一說完就摟著佐助的腰低下頭含助他的乳頭，吮吸著一邊，包著繃帶的手指也摳弄著另一端，後穴還被影分身插著，胸前又開始被鳴人玩弄，佐助受不了的想躲開，可惜影分身抓著他的手臂，身下也被鳴人的陰莖很很的操弄著無法躲開，乳尖隨著穴口被一下下的插入送到鳴人口中。

就著這樣的姿勢被操弄了一陣子，佐助仰著頭嘴邊掛著唾液失神的不停低吟，唯一自由的斷臂搭在鳴人肩上，頭髮隨著鳴人抽查的頻率晃動，又用力吸了一口，鳴人終於放過他的胸部，抬起頭欣賞佐助被他弄的神智不清的模樣。

鳴人伸手撥開影分身抓住佐助的手，沒了支撐佐助一下子趴了下來，整個人癱到他懷裡，鳴人可以明顯的感受到佐助全身都在興奮的輕輕發顫。

「啊…啊嗯…嗚啊哈嗯。」佐助趴在鳴人胸前，隨著身後一下下的撞擊臉頰貼到鳴人的胸口上，終於自由的手臂想用來撐起身，卻已經整個發麻，才動了一下就軟軟的垂在身側，鳴人伸出手穿過他的腋下，把他稍微抬了起來，後退了一點身子後就讓他趴在床上。

佐助撐起身就看到鳴人把自己半挺的陰莖抵在自己鼻尖，往上對上鳴人的視線，鳴人對他笑了一下，伸手扣住他的下顎，佐助只好順從的把嘴打開接受鳴人性器的插入。

「佐助…對…啊嗯…在含深一點。」鳴人撫著他的鬢角把他勾道他耳後，看著他露出讚賞的表情，身後的鳴人每次只要頂入時他都會不受控制的往前一晃，剛好把前面鳴人的性器整個吞進喉嚨。

「嗚…嗚嗯…嗚。」嘴裡被粗大的性器塞滿，有時候沒插入喉嚨頂在他口腔的兩頰，幾乎讓他的臉扭曲。

「佐助腰要動啊。」身後的鳴人抓著他的臀部一邊揉捏拍打一邊用力的搗弄著濕滑不堪的肉穴，前幾次射入的精液幾乎在操弄中全部被推出來流了他大腿整個都泛著淫水。

上下同時被徹底入侵，不知道被這樣玩弄了多久，佐助一想到鳴人似乎是認真的要做到他發情期結束就幾乎快崩潰，發情中的Omega甚至不用攝取食物，可以直接把Alpha的精液轉換成養分，所以只要鳴人願意他真的可以整整三天只能躺在床上等著被他操弄到死，不過前提是Alpha也要有這個體力，不說Alpha本來就比一般人身體機能好上許多，鳴人正直青壯年又是人柱力，真沒力氣時吃個兵糧丸也不是不能解決。

在佐助胡思亂想時，前面的鳴人把性器抽出他的口中把他拉了起來，讓他貼著自己的胸口靠在身上。

「居然分心?在想什麼?」鳴人咬著他的耳垂在他耳邊低語。

「嗯…在想…真的要…被你幹死了。」佐助眼神渙散的呢喃思緒還很混亂，鳴人一問話不自覺得就把自己剛才的腦中閃過的想法說了出來。

聽到佐助的淫語鳴人一陣激動，摟住他的頭狂吻，然後手轉而往下的揉著佐助的臀部，身後的鳴人還抓著他的腰部在抽插，鳴人的手順著影分身抽插的頻率不斷往外搬開佐助的臀又狠狠往內按壓，過了一陣子在體內抽插的影分身抓著他的腰狠狠一頂在他候穴裡全部洩了出來。

佐助的嘴被鳴人堵住，被射入時只發出了一點點悶吭，全身打著顫，影分身才剛把精液射完，結消了下去，鳴人就一把抓起佐助拉開他的腿從前面再把自己的陰莖捅了進去。

「嗚!嗯啊!哈啊…嗯啊。」鳴人一放開佐助的嘴，止不住的呻吟便一下子全露了出來，佐助仰著頭又一次承受著鳴人粗壯的性器，比剛才更猛烈的在體內衝撞，被操弄多時的媚肉更加敏感，不時收緊的刺激著對方。

「佐助好色，裡面和前面都一直流水，叫成這樣爽到不行對吧?」鳴人抓著他的腰一邊頂弄一邊說著下流的話刺激著他，佐助咬緊唇甩著頭，身體卻還是配合著動腰，身後的鳴人也又靠了過來摟上他的腰，磨蹭了一下子抓住他的手繞道後面，讓佐助幫自己手淫，身後的鳴人抓著他的手在自己性器上套弄了一陣子，就放過了他的手，本來把手扯到背後為別人手淫的姿勢就扭曲的有些疼。

影分身的性器又完全站起來後抵在他的腰窩磨蹭了一陣子，前面正插著的鳴人突然把性器退了出來，後面的人趁著空檔頂了進去操弄了十幾下後又退了出來，鳴人又從前面再次插入，就這樣被兩根陰莖從前後輪流插入搗幹，佐助整個無力的癱軟在鳴人懷裡。

「啊…啊嗯，嗚…嗚嗯…哈。」佐助向前倒在鳴人胸前，一邊呻吟一邊輕輕的磨蹭著鳴人的胸前，這時候身後的鳴人還抓著他的腰大力的挺動著。

「舒服嗎…佐助?」鳴人一手穿過佐助的腋下摟著他腰，一手抬起他的頭撥開他的髮絲。

「嗚…嗯，舒…舒服。」佐助抬起頭看到鳴人癡迷的表情，心頭流過一絲甜膩的感覺。

「那我們做點更舒服的事吧。」

「嗚…什…什麼?啊嗯!」佐助還沒意會過來鳴人說的是什麼，身後的人就又用力抽插了幾下次次都頂在他的敏感點上，然後就硬生的把性器抽了出去，突然感到空虛的穴口寂寞的收縮了幾下一沒有了東西賭住入口，裡頭黏稠的液體就開始慢慢流出體外，佐助扭著腰呻吟了一下，穴口祈求著粗大的性器再次的插入。

沒有讓佐助等很久，鳴人靠在床頭半躺著把佐助抱到自己身上，分開他的雙腿讓他趴在自己胸前然後支起雙腿，向上挺動腰身，把陰莖再次頂入柔軟的穴口，鳴人扶著他的臀部向上頂了好幾次，雖然不能大幅度的進出但鳴人每一次都磨過他的前列腺，讓佐助全身癱軟的趴在他身上渾身微微顫抖著發出難耐的輕哼聲。

鳴人還在由下而上的操弄著他的穴口，身後的影分身也靠了過來，先是在他背上撫摸了一陣子然後手轉而往下摸到兩人相連的地方，順著鳴人頂入他穴口時把一根手指也插了進去。

「嗚!啊嗯…嗯。」佐助偏過頭看向後面的鳴人，雖然多了一根手指的程度他還能輕易接受但是不曉得鳴人是想要做什麼，有些擔心的轉過身。

「嗚嗯…感覺應該可以。」身後的鳴人低聲自言自語了一下又再插入了一根手指。

「啊嗯!...嗯…鳴人?嗯啊…鳴…鳴人?」見身後的鳴人並沒有理會他，佐助微微撐起上半身看下正插在他體內的人，露出有點驚慌的表情。

「嗯?佐助怎麼了?」鳴人看著佐助露出像受驚的小動物一般的表情勾起嘴角，身手撥了一下他凌亂的髮絲。

「你…你要做什麼?」佐助瞪大眼睛，吞了口唾液有些緊張的問道。

「做點讓我們都舒服的事啊我說。」鳴人順著放開佐助的臀部，捧起他的臉頰在他眼角吻了一下讓佐助瞇了下眼睛。

「嗚…等等!不行…啊嗯。」佐助也知道了鳴人是想做些什麼，掙扎的坐起身卻是把插在體內的陰莖吞的更深，想起身卻被鳴人抓住了腰不動也動不了，身後的鳴人在可以順利插入三指後就把手指抽了出來，看佐助坐起身來貼著他的背從身後摟上來，咬著他耳根下身抵在他的股間。

「…你可以的。」鳴人咬著他的耳根子低聲說道，就慢慢的把性器滑到正被另一根碩大插入的穴口，前面的鳴人配合著影分身的動作稍微退出了一點，扶著佐助的大腿讓他不要亂動，對影分身點了點頭。

「嗚…不行…不行…你等等……哈啊。」佐助想逃開，奈何被兩個鳴人同時壓制，身後的影分身一手扳開他的臀肉，在鳴人稍微退出他穴口一點的配合之下把性器頂端抵在兩人的交合處，一個用力把頭部推了進去。

「啊!哈啊哈啊…啊嗯…嗚不行…。」本來就被撐的很滿的穴口又硬是被擴張的更劇烈，身後鳴人的性器剛頂進前端佐助就感受到一陣撕裂般的疼痛迅速竄遍全身，聲音都上了濃濃的哭腔整個人躬起腰來。

「啊嗯…佐助…放鬆一點。」鳴人一邊在佐助的大腿上揉著，然後又轉而按壓著腰部，讓他慢慢放鬆，身後的鳴人也身手到前面握住他的性器慢慢的套弄，另一邊扳過他的臉和他接吻。

「嗚…嗚嗯，哈嗯…啊。」佐助還在喘著氣，胸口劇烈的起伏在鳴人的安撫下漸漸平靜了下來，穴口正慢慢適應著同時進入的兩根陰莖，不停的收縮，分泌出更多的淫液來潤滑。

身後的鳴人一邊把舌頭伸進他嘴裡攪弄，手上的動作也還在持續，放開他的唇之後慢慢的舔咬他的頸窩後背，在佐助失神的低吟時用力又把性器往裡面推了一點，讓佐助又不住的仰頭發出驚呼。

「啊…啊嗯，嗚…出去…嗚嗯。」佐助咬著唇全身都在發抖，不知道是疼的還是緊張的，微微扭動著身體掙扎卻是更刺激著鳴人。

「抱歉佐助…忍一下。」鳴人說完佐助還沒反應過來就被兩人合力拉著他的腰一下子讓他坐下，被擴張到極致的後穴瞬間把兩根陰莖一起吞了進去直沒入根部。

「啊!啊嗯!嗚…嗯，鳴人…吚…呀啊鳴人…鳴人。」莫大的刺激讓佐助真的是直接哭了出來，整個人無力的又趴到鳴人胸前，大腿根部還在抽蓄，全身發抖的叫著自己Alpha的名字。

「佐助…啊…佐助。」鳴人也是被夾的有些疼，狹窄的穴口同時容納兩根陰莖，柱身摩擦在濕軟的腸壁上帶來的快感更加劇烈，鳴人捧起佐助的臉一邊吻著他的臉頰眼角，身下開始一邊慢慢的向上頂弄。

身後的鳴人在佐助稍微適應了一點後也府下身抓著他的腰部前後擺動，上下兩個人一前一後的輪流頂入他穴口的深處把佐助用的又開始淫叫不斷，吚咿啊啊的像是哭泣般的低吟不斷流出口中。

「嗚嗯…不行了…鳴人…啊吚!」佐助掙扎的想要討饒，話說道一半又被鳴人頂到敏感點全身舒服的顫慄，腳趾都捲曲在一起。

「佐助很舒服吧…啊嗯…都興奮成這樣了，裡面也一直吸喔。」連續幾十下的抽插後佐助裡面慢慢的也被幹的鬆軟了起來，不在那麼用力的攪著他的陰莖進出慢慢的順利起來，身後的鳴人也更大幅度的搗弄起來，兩個人配合的把佐助頂的一晃一晃的。

「啊嗯!不是…我…啊嗯，嗚…那裡!」不想承認慢慢適應兩根陰莖的身體快感漸漸湧上腦袋，剛剛的疼痛感幾乎消失的無影無蹤，鳴人一前一後的插入，一個人抽出時另一個人就會頂到深處磨擦著他的敏感點，因為裡頭被塞的滿滿的即使鳴人不刻意調整角度每次的抽插間也都會磨過他的前列腺，體內火熱又興奮地叫囂著，後穴傳來的快感讓佐助感覺自己幾乎又要被插到高潮。

「頂這裡很舒服對吧?」鳴人抱著佐助一邊欣賞著他被淫欲浸滿的表情，一邊在他體內進出，身下的交合處早已不堪入目。

「嗯啊……咿…啊嗯。」佐助被幹的失神張著嘴唾液不斷流出嘴角，被兩個人夾攻下身飽脹的感覺讓肉穴內壁不斷抽動，衝上腦門的快感讓他覺得下一秒就會昏死過去。

「啊…佐助，你好棒…嗚嗯，你裡面…好舒服。」鳴人抽插著一邊府下身咬著佐助的耳垂在他耳邊讚嘆，佐助的後穴不斷的吸著他的陰莖被又熱又軟的腸壁包覆著，因為被兩個人一起插入更加興奮的收縮，吸的他幾乎要再次達到高潮，把精液全部射給飢渴的肉穴。

「嗚嗯…你…舒服嗎?」聽到鳴人的低喃佐助撐起身抬頭看到鳴人，不過很快又被撞得無力的趴回他胸前呻吟。

「舒服…很舒服，佐助…你真的太棒了!」鳴人喘著氣又驚又喜的捧起佐助的臉親吻，吻了一陣子後雙手穿過他的腋下抱著他讓佐助枕在他胸口，和影分身配合的在他體內馳騁。

「啊…啊嗯…嗚…輕點…鳴人。」

被情慾染滿佐助已經沒有任何抵抗的意思，乖乖的讓他摟著臉埋在他的頸窩手抓著鳴人身後靠著的枕頭邊角發出陣陣低吟。

「佐助…啊…佐助。」鳴人忘情的叫著他的名字，身下打樁似的抽插動作一點也沒有緩下來的意思，反而是越來越劇烈的在他的穴口裡進出，被磨擦的紅腫的穴口不斷的吞噬著搗幹進來的陰莖，一開始本來還是規律的一出一進到現在有時候幾乎是兩根一起深插道他的腸道深處，又一起退出在同時頂入。

佐助把臉頰貼在鳴人胸口上不斷磨蹭，被兩根陰莖同時蹂躪的穴口幾乎快要承受不住，前端也因為前列腺不斷被磨擦又挺了起來流出半透明的液體在他和鳴人的小腹間磨擦。

慢慢的本來還叫著輕點的佐助，不僅配合的擺動臀部收縮著穴口，嘴裡也是不停發出淫蕩的浪語，伸手勾住鳴人的脖子拉著要和他接吻，鳴人一靠近就被佐助堵住唇，像是隻小貓似的肯咬著他的嘴唇把鳴人的嘴角都給喀破流著血絲。

鬆開嘴佐助倒回鳴人的懷裡，在他頸間蹭著咬上鳴人的鎖骨，微微抽蓄的大腿內側磨著鳴人的腰側，一邊被貫穿嘴裡一邊發出呻吟，痛苦中夾雜著愉悅的快感。

「啊…鳴人，還…還要，在深一點…嗯啊。」佐助倚在他頸窩抬起頭，溫熱的氣息吐在他耳邊，用低軟的聲線跟他索求著更多快感，手也跟著撫上鳴人的側腰在鳴人的胸口游移。

「啊…還想要嗎?被這樣幹很舒服對嗎?」被佐助的淫語刺激的鳴人雙手按住佐助的臀更加發很的在裡頭蠻橫地進出，面對著發起騷的佐助忍不住用一些下流的話來刺激他。

「嗚啊!那...那邊…哈嗯…。」佐助甩著頭被頂的眼角直直落淚，手胡亂的抓緊鳴人身側的床單。

「這裡對嗎?...你每次被頂這裡都興奮到不行。」鳴人扶著佐助的臀部，和影分身一起一前一後次次把佐助按在他的性器上，在他的敏感點上磨蹭。

「嗚…嗚嗯…嗯，呀啊!」又幾次深入，佐助直接被頂的高潮，前端射出幾股半透明的液體，噴灑在兩人的小腹上和鳴人的胸前，和一開始比起來精液明顯稀薄了許多。

發覺佐助被自己幹到高潮了，鳴人也沒有因此停下，佐助還在高潮時兩人也持續的在他後穴裡抽插，享受著高潮時甬道夾緊的頻率，直到佐助射出最後一股，眼神渙散的攤在鳴人懷裡，才稍微停了一下動作，捧起佐助掛滿淚痕和精液的臉龐。

「佐助這樣就高潮了嗎?真是敏感我說。」鳴人捧著佐助的臉欣賞著他被情慾衝腦失神的模樣。

「呃…啊，鳴…人。」眼神慢慢有了焦距，佐助只是看到鳴人的臉就反射性的喊了對方的名字，沙啞的聲音撩的鳴人心癢。

「佐助你真棒…等等讓你更舒服。」鳴人說完又拉起他的腰開始頂弄，佐助沒有思考的力氣，腦袋發熱混成一團，只隨著鳴人的動作一下一下的發出哼聲。

鳴人拉著佐助頂弄了一陣子，停了下來影分身配合的稍微退了出來，鳴人再次頂了進去便換著角度找到生殖腔入口一下子頂開插入，佐助還來不及驚呼，身後的影分身就又抵在穴口的入口處稍微用力就挺進他的後穴。

「啊!嗯啊…哈嗯…嗚嗯…鳴人…嗚…鳴人!」生殖腔和後穴同時被插入，佐助仰起頭驚呼，鳴人沒給他喘息的時間剛插了進去就一前一後的各自在他的後穴和生殖腔裡操弄。

「啊嗚…哈啊哈啊，鳴人…不…啊嗯。」佐助甩著頭眼淚又開始啪搭啪搭的掉落，第一次被做到幾乎失控的想求饒，前端剛射過的性器又挺了起來頂在鳴人小腹上，隨著鳴人每一次進入前端摩擦著他的腹部。

「什麼佐助?不說清楚我不知道喔我說，你很舒服吧，嗯啊…你前面又站起來了。」忍不住欺負他的的心，鳴人喘著氣和影分身一起幹著對方的穴口，生殖腔流出的水有些溫暖澆在他性器上然後在被他帶出腔口從後穴的入口流到床單上。

「…嗯啊，我不…不行了，鳴人…鳴人!」佐助呻吟著跟鳴人求饒，一整個晚上接連激烈的性事讓他快要受不了，雖然Omega的身體可以承受，但在發情期下被快感支配又不能反抗的一直被插入，精神上快要崩潰。 

「你可以的，你看你興奮成這樣我說。」鳴人抱著佐助惡意的在他耳邊低聲說著。

「不…沒有…我…啊嗯!」

「什麼沒有?」

「我…嗚嗯，不是啊…嗯啊。」

「不要狡辯了佐助…你超興奮啊，同時被兩個人一起幹這麼爽嗎?」看著佐助羞赧哭泣的樣子，鳴人忍不住說更多下流的話來刺激他。

「不是…不是…鳴人，嗚嗯…。」佐助被頂的說不出一句完整的句子，只要一開口就會發出呻吟，根本無法好好說話，也因為這樣鳴人更加惡劣的調戲起佐助。

啊…被玩到失控的佐助居然這麼可愛嗎?不自覺就一直說著刺激他的話，不過…這個樣子真的是太騷了啊，穴口也是一直在吸，根本完全興奮啊我說，嘴上一直說著不要身體到是很配合啊，真是悶騷死了啊!我的佐助，好想這樣一直幹到他哭著求饒說”鳴人…放過我，不行了…要被你操死了”，想想就興奮。

「我都聽膩了啊，佐助你明明就爽到不行，被很多人一起幹你會更興奮吧?真是淫蕩。」

「不是…我沒有…嗚嗯，不。」

「都這樣了，一點說服力也沒有阿，你一直流水喔，濕成這樣你看。」鳴人說著身手在兩人的交合處摸了一把把濕滑滑的掌心身到佐助面前。

「我…啊嗯!」佐助剛想說什麼身後的鳴人又幾下用力頂入連帶的把插在生殖腔裡的陰莖頂的更裡面。

「啊嗯…佐助你真的很飢渴啊，吞的好裡面，真的不多幾個人幹你你是不會爽的吧?」

「不…不是啊嗯。」

「兩邊被一起插很爽吧?你真是淫蕩。」

「嗚嗯…不是…啊嗯。」

「啊…佐助，我快要射了。」身後的鳴人抓起他的腰更大力的挺動，配合著兩人惡劣的下流話語，佐助搖著頭不斷發出帶著哭腔的呻吟。

「啊…啊嗯…只…只有你…因為…是你，鳴人……。」佐助瞇著眼艱難的抬起頭對上鳴人的眼露出一個不算好看的微笑。

「……什麼佐助?」愣了一下，鳴人問道。

「因為是…是你…所以我…啊嗯…怎樣都很…很舒服，鳴人。」

鳴人這才發現，佐助看他的眼神裡透露出的是深藏不住濃濃的依戀……因為是他…所以被弄得亂七八糟也可以。

“啊……這次，真的把他欺負的過火了。”

碰!一聲，佐助突然感覺身後的壓力不見了，鳴人的影分身突然消失掉，不知道是怎麼了佐助有些疑惑的剛想開口，鳴人就抱著他翻了個身把他壓在床上，硬挺的陰莖在他生殖道裡抽插，讓他又發出陣陣淫叫。

「啊嗯…鳴人…吚啊。」鳴人一邊抽插手一邊撫慰著他的性器，沒有多久鳴人就在他體內達到高潮，脹大的結卡在他的生殖腔入口，一波波精液射到生殖腔內，同時咬上佐助的後頸，被射入的感覺讓佐助抖了一下也在鳴人手裡達到高潮，結束後佐助整個又癱回床喘氣，過了一下子才回過神來看向鳴人。

「嗚嗯……鳴人?」

「抱歉…很累吧?」鳴人扶著他的身體慢慢把性器抽出被蹂躪的紅腫的穴口，撥開佐助的劉海在他額頭吻了一下，攬著佐助的腰讓他坐起身靠在自己懷裡。

「嗚嗯…怎麼…突然停了?」Alpha的信息素開始發會效用，佐助感受到發情期的熱潮慢慢退去。

「沒有…就，嗯。」鳴人在佐助頸窩蹭了蹭沒有正面回答。

「在說什麼啊你。」

「我抱你去洗澡吧。」終止了這個話題，鳴人把抱起佐助帶到浴室，幫他沖洗了身體泡在浴缸，自己就跑回房間開始整理凌亂的床面，鳴人回到浴室時看到佐助靠在浴缸裡睡著了，小心的把他抱出來擦乾身體換好睡衣放到床上也沒有醒來，看來真的是累壞了，也把自己整理好後鳴人拉開被子摟著佐助睡了過去。

隔天佐助醒來時已經是接近傍晚的時間了，揉了一下眼睛下了床，走出房門就聽到外面傳來鍋碗瓢盆撞擊的聲響，他可對這個聲音沒什麼好感，果然沒多久鳴人就從廚房探出頭來，看到他站在那裡興奮的把他按到餐桌前。

「你起來啦?餓了嗎?我飯快煮好了，你等一下我說。」

「不!等等鳴人，你說什麼飯?」佐助在鳴人轉身回廚房前連忙扯住他的袖子，他可沒忘了他上次離村的原因，並且他不想發情期結束的隔天就享受這種高級待遇。

「晚餐啊，你整天沒吃了，好了我端出來。」沒等佐助拒絕鳴人一溜煙跑回廚房，留下一臉死寂的佐助。

「佐助你放心，這次我保證味道絕對不錯我說。」當鳴人把一盤盤菜放在他面前時拍了胸埔保證到。

好吧…至少外貌上是挺正常的，和一個月前比的確進步不少，佐助夾了一口吃下去……不算多好吃，不過也就是家常菜的味道了，一旁的鳴人緊張的吞著口水看著佐助，等著他的評價。

「嗯……有進步。」至少可以確定不會胃痛了。

「真的嘛!佐助那你多吃一點。」鳴人說著把東西全部推到他面前。

佐助其實本來就不是味口多差的人，能吃就吃並且能吃很多，不能吃時不吃也沒差的類型，鳴人現在的手藝雖說不是什麼頂級大廚的味道，但家常菜型恰巧是最對他味口的，於是這是他第一次跟鳴人添了第二碗飯。

之後佐助聽了鳴人說在他跑出村後，鳴人被小櫻介紹去報名了廚藝班，甚至用影分身練習，所以才進步的這麼快。

佐助聽著，笑了他傻，但是在鳴人做晚餐時……還是添了第二碗飯。

似乎是得到了激勵，鳴人現在不只天天跑回家做晚餐，早上也是先做好早飯放著出門，中午甚至派影分身回家，於是佐助的三餐幾乎被他給包辦，看著吃的津津有味的佐助，鳴人染上說不出的幸福感。

看著佐助本來消瘦的幾乎可以摸到根根肋骨的身體慢慢的被他養胖了不少，鳴人成就感滿滿，於是一個多月下來接連不斷的給佐助餵食著。

之後一天晚上他們又一番雲雨過後鳴人從身後抱著佐助，摟著他的身體滑過腰部捏了一下，覺得佐助長了不少肉說了聲:「佐助你是不是胖了?」

「是嗎?」佐助淡淡的回了一句，看來不是很在意鳴人說的話。

沒有太在意，鳴人摟著佐助睡去，結果隔天一早，七代目火影在家起床翻身想再蹭一下自家Omega再去上班卻撲了一個空，愣著爬起床來，卻感覺不到佐助的息，一緊張之下開了仙人模式，發覺佐助也不在村子裡，正想撞出門找人就看到門上貼著大大的字條。

“吊車尾的村子裡的生活太安逸了，出去旅行一個月，勿找!” __佐助

「佐助!!!」一大清早七代目火影的屋裡，傳出七代目悽慘的叫聲，在下個月裡整整一個月都沒有看到宇智波佐助在村裡出現的身影，村民們默默的也知道大概發生什麼事了。

火影夫人又離家出走了是嗎。

 

END


End file.
